Translations
by petal'n'pollen
Summary: Chapter 3 now up! SG-1 have just woken up after their capture and learn of a new weapon which could seriously jeopardise Earth and each other. PLEASE R
1. Waiting

Disclaimer- I don't own "Stargate, SG-1" (damn, damn, damn), any of the characters or other concepts (life is cruel). I only own this story/concept/idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the firing position, Sam couldn't help but notice her heightened senses. The smooth, cold zat in her hand, pointing at the door in anticipation for the inevitable. The sharp clang of the Serpent Guards armour as they marched on towards SG-1's current position. Daniels constant, feverish and panicked muttering as he tried to decipher the text which stood between them and their escape. Jacks breath, becoming faster and faster. She could taste the air and smell the fear felt by each of the remaining SG-1 members while they waited, balancing on the edge of their two possible fates. She was not afraid to admit that right now, she was scared.  
  
It had been a doomed mission the moment they walked out of the gate. Thinking back, she remembered that P3X 804 it seemed was very similar to Earth. The MALP had detected no radiation, breathable air, a pleasant 22 degrees Celsius and luscious greenery on all sides. It seemed so long ago when General Hammond authorised SG-1 for a routine meet and greet.  
  
"Here we go again," sighed Jack, looking sideways at Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c as they stepped through the shimmering blue event horizon  
  
But the other end only held the soaring temperatures, barren plains and a threatening air characteristic of a world ravaged by the Goa'uld.  
  
"Okay Daniel, dial us out" ordered Jack immediately, weapon ready as he looked at his surroundings  
  
"Uh... Jack" said Daniel  
  
"No time to check this lovely little planet out Daniel. We've got company," Jack said sarcastically as his eye fell on movement in the distance which judging by their number and surrounds could only be hostile.  
  
"No, it's just that... well, the Stargate's gone" Daniel stuttered, bemused.  
  
Sam, and Jack turned around only to see the same sight as Daniel and Teal'c who stood silently staring at the huge rocky mountain in its place.  
  
"It looks pretty solid Colonel, what now?" Sam asked tentatively.  
  
"Nothing," was the Colonels surprising response.  
  
"What?!" she asked spinning around to face Jack and starting at the sight of the army of Serpent Guard which had suddenly surrounded them.  
  
"Weapons down!" Jack yelled, his gun already on the ground and hands in the air.  
  
"Jack..." Daniel said questioningly  
  
"Don't bother Daniel, we're not going to talk our way out of this one. Teal'c, where are we" Jack asked, defiantly showing no fear.  
  
"I do not know. But judging by the symbols above the buildings I believe we are about to become prisoners of the System Lord, Anubis" Teal'c stated plainly  
  
"This can't be good," Jack mused quietly as the army surrounded them mercilessly from all sides. 


	2. Deleted

The cold formal briefing room was filled with the anxious faces of those who cared. Cared about the fate of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Crowded from wall to wall were those who knew the SGC's foremost team in some capacity. Worked with them, walked past them, talked to them, ate with them, yelled at them, hated them. But as always they never knew what they had till it was gone. And so after eight years of service together they would soon hear what would be the fate of SG-1, who's presence they had infinitely taken for granted. Until now.  
  
The door opened and in walked General Hammond. The room took on an unnatural, tense hush as he strode face down to the window. There he stood, staring at one of mans biggest discoveries and curses, the Stargate. It was with a heavy heart and a pained expression he turned around, faced the room and began,  
  
"It has been 72 hours since SG-1 was due back from P3X 804. Keeping with Air Force protocol I have made the proper arrangements and SG-1 has now been declared officially "Missing in Action" he paused for a moment before continuing over the rising whispers, "I must also add that the numerous requests to return to P3X 804 have been denied."  
  
"But Sir! With all do respect." began Colonel Makepeace over the angry voices filling the room  
  
"Denied Colonel. Directly from the President." Hammond interrupted, his Texan accent faltering slightly as he continued. "There will be no search and rescue teams going after SG-1 and their next of kins will be informed in approximately 36 hours. The situation has been assessed and this is the final conclusion. We have sent through two MALPs only to lose their position and visual data after initial contact. We have also made several attempts to contact SG-1 and failed. The landscape has remained the same, no fluctuations in temperature or stability. There is no sign of SG-1, their equipments or the MALPs on that planet nor is there any indication of a struggle and I will not risk any more teams or resources of the SGC. It must therefore be presumed that SG-1 have been killed in action or taken prisoner, in which case, any recovery missions would not only be useless, but dangerous. In 36 hours, SG-1's code and the gate address will also be deleted from the computer. Until then, we will continue to receive basic data transmissions from the MALPs. For those who wish to attend, a memorial service will be held in approximately 48 hours if SG-1 do not return. Dismissed." And with those final words, turned around and returned to the window, staring blankly.  
  
He stood there for several minutes before a quiet voice interrupted his fleeting, mourning thoughts.  
  
"Sir, we can't let them go like this!" Doctor Fraiser said, her eyes shining with tears. "They could still be alive, they could be hurt, waiting or lost. Please sir, send a team."  
  
"They could be many things Doctor, but after 36 hours, they will not be returning home. It's the risk they take every time they walk through that gate," he said in a monotonous voice reeking of set protocol and bitterness.  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
And he was alone, hopelessly alone. He moved towards the long desk he had sat at many a time with SG-1, planning, laughing, and fighting during their briefings. Listening to the details of their boring, lacklustre routine missions, their humorous and exciting stories of discovery, and their fearsome and exhilarating stories of capture and escape. He sat down with his head in his hands, hoping that this would become one of those stories, which they would all share together before SG-1's time was up. How could the Stargate, which had brought them all together, pull them so unmercifully apart? 


	3. Jeopardy

They were coming. The relentless marching growing louder and louder, driving her insane. Her hand tightened on the zat, still facing the door.  
  
"Daniel..." she whispered, her voice shaking uncontrollably like the rest of her body.  
  
"I'm working on it, I'm working on it" was the short, nervous reply.  
  
She was falling apart; time was nothing as their capture went on and on. She remembered. She remembered waking up after the capture.  
  
*******  
  
She couldn't remember what day it was, what year it was even. It was quiet, so quiet. Everything was still. She could feel the floor beneath her, smooth and cold, her eyes clamped shut against the potential horrors surrounding her. If she kept her eyes shut she could pretend nothing happened. They never went through the Stargate, she was at home about to get ready for another hard days work. Concentrate and it will all disappear. But it was too late; it was all flooding back now. The Serpent Guards surrounding them as they looked for the missing Stargate, their brutal treatment as they were led towards a building and pain, so much pain. She gritted her teeth in protest.  
  
"Please no..." she thought desperately "Let it be a dream, a bad dream."  
  
And slowly she opened her eyes, it wasn't a dream, it was hopelessly real. She sat up, taking in the cold metallic glare of her surroundings. She was aching all over, a pulsating pain in her head. On the floor around her she could see Daniel stirring and Jack gingerly rising to his feet, a look of confusion and seriousness on his face. Teal'c, she saw was standing by the door, hands behind his back glancing down the dark corridor.  
  
"Can anyone please explain why I feel like I've been run over by a truck or two?" asked Jack, wincing as he pulled Sam to her feet.  
  
"Sorry Sir but your guess is as good as mine" she replied.  
  
"Teal'c, how long have we been here" Jack asked  
  
"I am not sure O'Neill, for I was also unconscious until shortly before you," he stated simply.  
  
"So no one has a clue, great! How about you Daniel?" Jack enquired, already knowing the answer  
  
"Uh, sorry Jack." Daniel answered, followed by a short, tense silence  
  
"I believe we were all subjected to kel'sha'krae." Teal'c explained suddenly, turning around.  
  
"Uh huh... explain?!" Jack shot back sarcastically, patience obviously waning.  
  
"The Goa'uld are able to subject prisoners to a large amount of pain while they are in a deep sleep state in order to subtract information and leave no visible sign of torture."  
  
"What?!" Jack exclaimed  
  
"That can't be good" Daniel said quietly  
  
"Sir, they could've asked us anything. We could've seriously jeopardised Earth and the SGC" Sam explained, shocked.  
  
"Anubis would've been unable to penetrate our minds initially, but given time we will divulge information unwillingly." Teal'c continued  
  
"At least that gives us some time," Sam observed  
  
The conversation tapered off and they sat in silence. SG-1 had gotten out of plenty of sticky situations but this one felt different. Sam couldn't put her finger on why.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the door guarding their exit and looked for an escape.  
  
"I could see no immediate way out when I searched Major Carter, it seems we must wait for an opportunity to present itself." Teal'c said  
  
"I don't really think that's really an option Teal'c" Daniel said suddenly, entering the conversation "I don't think it's an option sitting and waiting for Anubis to torture us! There could be anything out there. We are a liability, a danger to Earth. Soon they could ask us anything and we'll answer. We can't wait for that to happen. Jack..." he finished somewhat lamely, looking at Jack for a sign. A sign showing that the undefeatable team leader had some miraculous idea which would lead them all to safety. Willing. Wishing. Hoping.  
  
Jack looked at his feet, "I agree Daniel, but how?" he asked simply.  
  
"I... I don't know" Daniel stuttered, before sitting down.  
  
"Well, that could be a problem," replied Jack, who followed suite and sat down across from Daniel  
  
"We are all strong, I am sure that Anubis will not break our minds easily, we have time" Teal'c repeated firmly, "But we must rest and keep our strength"  
  
"You heard Teal'c" Jack said rubbing his hands together with fake excitement "Nap time! We need our beauty sleep!"  
  
*******  
  
It was later, much later before they heard the familiar, foreboding, clanging sound of the Serpent Guards marching towards them.  
  
"Up time troops, here we go" were the final words heard from Jack as the guards arrived at their cell to lead them away.  
  
*******  
  
The agony, the blinding destinationless agony lasted forever as they asked her over and over for information about Earth, its defences and its Stargate. She screamed, it burned, could feel it tearing. White-hot needles all over her body, it hurt so much, it was beyond endurance. She could not see, could not wake up, was blinded by pain. Then it stopped. She was dreaming, her memories and thoughts were swimming through her mind. Childhood memories were flooding back. She was locked in the back of her mind, while her mind was read like a book. Her subconscious was stirring,  
  
"No," she thought desperately, "Stop..."  
  
Her eyes opened, she could see!! A split second passed as she drank in the sight facing her before a sudden burst of pain surged through her body and nothingness surrounded her. 


End file.
